


UNEXPECTED MEETINGS

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Geeks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah found the comic that he was looking for but Stiles wants it too</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNEXPECTED MEETINGS

Noah was looking for a comic when he found the last one, as soon as he grab it Stiles did it too.

“uh excuse me? I need this, thank you” Stiles said giving him a little smile 

“oh funny thing is that I got it first” he smiled back at him 

“I'm sure you can survive without it, I need this comic it's for…. a very important 'mission', you wouldn't understand”

“It's getting funnier isn't? I need this, haven't you heard of the Lakewood six? I'm a very known person”

“Sure you are, still you don't want to mess with me, or my boyfriend and I don't need to tell you what he is ” he finish his sentence when Derek appears out of nowhere 

“Is there a problem?” 

“shit! Ah, you seem pretty intimidate and also very tall but still this is mine and no man taking from a magazine is gonna tell me otherwise”

“I suggest you to not speak, and just give to my boyfriend what he wants” 

“is everything alright?” Gustavo said 

“Who are you?”Stiles asked 

“My boyfriend, who works here I may ad” 

“What's going on babe? Are these people bothering you?” Gustavo said looking at Stiles and making a not so friendly face 

“ Just this boy who thinks he can have everything” 

“I'm sorry?” Stiles gasp 

“For fuck sake, just give us that piece of paper so we can go” Derek said when he felt the whole conversation was unnecessary 

“PIECE OF PAPER?!” Noah, Gustavo and Stiles said almost at the same time

“I'm so ashamed of you right now” Stiles said while moving his head 

“This piece of paper is one of the- never mind you're not going to get it” Gustavo tells

“Seriously man, why are you even here if you are going to insult this art” Noah said in disbelief 

“I'll wait in the car, Stiles! Hurry up” he said almost taking no shit from them 

“Just so you know, your boyfriend is a very rude person”

“Trust me, I know”

“Listen, let me your info and I'll message you if there's new comics” Gustavo said 

“Ugh, fine” Stiles responded making an angry but laughable face 

“Hold up. You're not taking any info of him , just to clarify that.” Noah said very firmly about his sentence 

“Seriously?” Stiles said now he was the one done

“Just let your info there and some other employer is going to have it” 

“Here it is, I hope you keep your promise, and I hope you take good care of it, it's a masterpiece”

“Well you flattered me” Noah said 

“I'm talking about the comic, dumbass” Stiles said and Gustavo laugh 

As Stiles left the store,Noah punched Gustavo in the arm

“Ouch” 

“Do not ever laugh of me, especially in front of him”

“You're jealous?”

“What! Ugh I can't believe you just said that, me jealous of that guy? He literally looks like a squirrel and also he talks really fast and ..”

“You're just describing yourself” Gustavo said and regretted at the moment when he saw Noah's face 

“What is your problem!”

“I'm sorry babe, it was just a joke okay? I mean you two are look nothing alike and even if you do… you're the one that I love okay?”

“Keep going” a more calm Noah said

“And … you have a better body, and you're smart and understand me so well” 

“Oww baby, you're the best” 

“Besides did you look at his boyfriend? He looks like he could kill us all if he wanted to”  
Both of the chuckled 

“You're hotter than him” Noah said giving him a kiss 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, and I hope you don't have more unexpected meetings in the future”

“God I hope so”


End file.
